Doorways
by Wally264
Summary: My take on an alien/hero/love story


Chapter 1: Different Doors

I've always liked the idea of opening doors but doing that in the real world is so boring. Looking into the next room is what you've put inside it. There is some excitement to opening a door in someone else's house but that because I'm nosy. My name is Alan Sousa and I have a fascination with other worlds, but then again who doesn't. The cool part about being me is that I get to open the doors to the worlds that everyone wishes they could go to. All because a beautiful space women named Alisa appeared before me. She had a different name, but I could pronounce it so I called her Alisa. She didn't mind since she called me a Nerd.

"Do you always talk out loud like that?" Said Andrama while hovering over me.

"Only when I thought I had the room to myself." I said as I got up and walked over to my closet door.

"But there is no one else but me around, I do believe you have some kind of mental illness." Said Andrama while taking a seat on my bed.

For a year now, she's be sleeping in my apartment in Manhattan. Mainly in my bed with me still in it. Took me sixteen days to convince her to wear some clothes. I really shouldn't have minded being a guy and all but it was safer if she stayed dressed since I'm a guy and all. Didn't need her using some space powers on me just because something hard touched her back. When she first appeared, I told myself that I must have some kind of destiny. She quickly shut that down and told me that she'd sought companionship. Sitting on my wheelie chair with my pants down since I was watching porn at the time, she came up with the conclusion. I needed companionship as well. I wonder if she would have come here if another person rented the apartment at 54th and Madison.

"Where should we go today? I know were supposed to be getting ready for you ex but no sense in wasting an opportunity to go to another world where it's untouched by civilization." I said as I opened the closet door. I had opened up at door leading to a time where Earth had just become tropical and habitable. No massive species of animal to worry about and no people to ruin the day.

"Do I have to wear clothes there, I know you said when others are around it's polite to wear clothing." She began to take off her socks while giving me the face she puts when she really wants something.

"Of course not, it's Earth untouched. Don't think it will mind and there's no one around to mind anyway." I walked through the door talking off my shirt. Alisa followed completely naked.

This sounds like the greatest life a man could have, but there's always some kind of fine print in every contract. Her species resembles human beings but with a few different properties. She had the ability to move her skin. While the color of her skin is always light blue, her emotions were easy to determine tell since her skin color and shape would change to resemble her actions. It changed many colors but I learned not to touch her tail. It was fury and had some kind of crystal tip. Of course it was mistake since I was just being super touchy. She changed a Dark red with black thrones being shaped along her arms and legs. It was almost like a demon. I learned my lesson that day, and have five holes that healed weird going up my right leg. She could also create portals the way she show me too. The worlds she would reveal were beautiful and filled with creatures I've never seen. It took me five months to ask her the question I should have asked before.

"Why did you come here, I know you weren't just looking for someone to have sex with. That's almost like a human trait." I had sat her down outside in Central Park. She wanted to see the Zoo so I had taken her there. She changed her skin at will this time to appear human.

"Of course there's another reason, I just needed to enjoy my life with you so that I could tell whether or not I choose the right man." She smiled and looked towards the sky. "Of course I now know that I didn't"

That kind hurt me in more than one way. First, it hurt my heart. It always sucks to hear something like that from someone you care about. Hurts more when you love them. Second, I had choked on my spit. So I coughed for a good minute before she continued.

"I talking about the power I gave you. You retained the version that allowed you to open doorways at will." She got up and started looking at a very large man. He was built and looked very young.

"There's more than one kind of this power?" I asked sitting down, still catching my breath.

"When I first meet you, you were naked so I immediately feel to temptation. The men on my planet are larger than the women, all of them have muscles and only they have the power to create Destruction Doors."

When Alisa or I use the power to open a doorway, she refers to it as a World Door. Meaning it's easy to travel into that world by stepping through. A Destruction Door looks like a Black Sphere that sucks everything into to it.

"So you're saying the men could create Black holes." She looked at me with confusion. "It's an event in space that scientist wish they could experience in person."

I pulled out my phone and searched up Black holes. I gave it to her so she could read and view the images. Another interesting thing her species could do is remember something after only looking at it once. She looked at it and immediately began to show the colors of fear. Her skin had become pitch black. I took off my coat and through it over her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." I walked her home. She didn't speak until 10 o'clock that night.

I stepped outside to talk to a neighbor about AC problem that night. When I go back, she was sitting up in my chair, her skin was a bright purple which I've come to know as understanding.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you, I didn't know that show you that would frighten you." I hugged her and continued to say sorry.

"It's ok, I never told you so it's not your fault." She brought me to the bed and began her story.

Chapter 2: My Reason

We spent all day at the beach, well the beach of the Earth that was too beautiful to describe. Mainly in the water, but it's easier to hug and kiss on sand. The sun had begun to set, she had fallen asleep in my arms and I was left there thinking about her story. I could almost picture it perfectly, if I were more like her, my skin would be red with rage.

Apparently she was a slave in her home world. The men dominated using their Black Hole powers, and they used the women for everything they felt they didn't need to do. I learned why she was so passionate with me during sex, or whenever we were together. It was clockwork for her people, when they need young men for war and women for slaves they would basically knock one out before the end of the day. Her people grow at a rapid rate so it would be like seeing a human life lived up until 25. There species could live for thousands of years but would like young men and women the whole time. She was in that position, a sex slave to create slaves and brute warriors for their dominators. Looks like sexism is something that happens on Earth as well as slavery. When she had the chance to get out she did, but she lost her family in the process. She never fully told me her tragic story, but I don't need to hear it. She looked for help and she found it. She called me the wrong man because of my power. Contact with her gave me the power to create doors. I see that power being greater than any Black hole.

"I could feel a hatred in your heart Alan. Why are you so red inside." Said Alisa while touching my chest. My thoughts of her species had woken her up.

"I could help you Alisa, I think I know how." I said while getting up.

She had told me that her people were planning on invading Earth. She told me that she used her powers to peek into other worlds. It gave her hope whenever it seemed there wasn't any around. Using her power one day, the man that used her and called her his bride caught her. Learning of Earth's location, he now plans to face Earth's military might and destroy the planet if they aren't strong enough. The women of her world could use World Doors. That's how the men travel to other planets and conquer there people, but conquering is the fate of those that survive the battle. Those that can't fight, are destroyed.

"Your power is stronger than you think Alisa, and I'll show you why." I opened a door back to my apartment. I looked back to see that Alisa's skin had turn yellow, she was worried. "I can't promise you that I'll win Alisa, but I'm not going to leave anything up to chance. I know a way to fight back using the power you say is weak. I'll show you that even the smallest ant will fight back if cornered, and for their size there pretty god dame strong."

Her skin had turned the normal blue color I'm come to know and love. She ran towards me, I took her hand and promised her something I wish I didn't.

"I promise you Alisa, I promise you the fight. Earth might not be able to fight, but I will."


End file.
